A Matter of Pride
by BloodRoseAngel91
Summary: This is a Pride and Prejudice crossover and oneshot. I would make it an actual story, but I have no idea if it has that extra spark... so let me know visual SessKag


**Characters:**

**(from P&P: Inuyasha characters)**

Mr. Darcy: Sesshomaru

Mr. Bingley: Inuyasha

Mr. Wickham: Miroku

Mr. Collins: Kouga

Lady Catherine De Burgh: Naraku

Lady Anne De Burgh: Kagura (will act as Bingley's sister)

Jane Bennet: Kikyo

Elizabeth Bennet: Kagome

Mary Bennet: Yumi

Kitty Bennet: Ayume

Lydia Bennet: Sango

Charlotte Lucas: Ayame

Mrs. Bennet: Kaede

Mr. Bennet: Takemaru

Ms. Darcy: Rin

This is set in the Ancient Era but there are some aspects of this story that has a modern twist to it. (Time where Inuyasha and Inc. are originally from) and (I'm just not putting in any Japanese words, unless I know them) and is practically a retelling of P&P, but since I love the couple KagoSess, I decided to try this out…. So here we go, enjoy!

Note: " " talking

_like this_ thoughts unless they are in poem form then it's a song…

different place, time or different perspective

If someone had told the Higurashi family that that night's ball would change their lives, they would not have believed it. So it seemed that day that while Kagome and Kikyo were sparring in the dojo, Yumi was once more trying her best at banging two notes together on the piano (metamorphically speaking) while Sango and Ayume were running about- it seemed like a normal day so to speak. Until Mrs. Higurashi hurried in from gossiping with her friends…

"Mr. Higurashi, Mr. Higurashi! You will never guess what has happened! Fire Rat Park has been rented, and by a very wealthy man named Inuyasha Taisho. And not only is he very wealthy but he is also a half- demon! Now don't you agree Mr. Higurashi that he should marry one of our girls?" Mrs. Higurashi said bustling through the house in search of her husband.

Mr. Higurashi sighed as he lay down his novel. _Not again!_ "Maybe Mrs. Higurashi but if you please-" he was cut off once more by his wife.

"You must go and pay a visit to him, and tell him of our five girls before the Lucas' do!" Mrs. Higurashi snapped tiredly. As much as she loved her daughters, she couldn't wait to marry them off to rich husbands. Yet as she watched on, Mr. Higurashi seemed as if he was quite content to not move out of his comfy arm chair in his study.

And as if it wasn't enough noise in the house already, Sango and Ayume came stampeding in, both interrupting each other, as they tried their best to let out the news they had learned. "Mama, mama: There was-" began Sango, but was interrupted by Ayume.

"-news in the main village that-"

"-a man named Inuyasha Taisho will be at-"

"-the ball tonight! Oh what shall we wear? For we know that we _must_ meet him!"

Mrs. Higurashi moaned in annoyance as waved her hands over her ears. "No more about this Inuyasha! Your father will not go to visit him and so we shall not meet him! I do not think we shall go to the ball tonight anyway!"

Mr. Higurashi put down his novel and said in a happy tone. "Well then I guess I should not have visited him this morning if I had known you were not planning on attending the ball." All three women let out a shriek of joy at this: they would get to meet this new man of wealth!

"Father what is going on?" asked Kagome, as she a Kikyo entered their father's now crowded study. "We heard screaming, is something the matter?" Both were drenched in sweat and Kagome still had one of her swords in hand; the other had been dropped on the way to "rescue" their family.

"Oh Kikyo and Kagome! We shall meet this famous Inuyasha Taisho at the ball tonight! Are you not pleased?" said Mrs. Higurashi in happiness while Sango and Ayume danced about the room in merriment.

"Oh it is all nice and so, but you interrupted our sparring because of this?" said Kikyo astounded. Kagome scowled in annoyance and stomped back in the direction of the dojo. Kikyo was about to follow her when her mother caught her hand. "Now, now Kikyo: you know how much I hate having you so sweaty and dirty like this. Go and get cleaned for tonight, you must fall in love."

"But Mama!" protested Kikyo, "Kagome was about to teach me a new move!"

"No! The first daughter of the household should be calm and gentle; not fighting and waving a sword about like a toy. Now you must go and get ready!" Defeated, Kikyo trudged upstairs to go and look in her clothing room and pick what she would wear tonight. "Now after Kikyo, Kagome shall choose and then Sango and then Ayume and finally Yumi." Mrs. Higurashi said happily.

"Mother! Why does Sango get to go before me if I'm the eldest between us both? That doesn't seem fair." pouted Ayume.

"Because her beauty is so hard to please!" snapped Mrs. Higurashi. "Kagome! Go upstairs and find your outfit!" In a blur, Kagome whirled up the stairs and into her room. In seconds, she found her outfit and followed Kikyo into their private hot springs.

"Kikyo, this man better be worth it!" snapped Kagome as they began to wash the other's hair.

As Mr. Higurashi made his way towards the announcer to announce their presence at the ball, the girls eagerly began to chat among themselves. Kagome already knew her friend Ayame would be there and so could hardly stand still in annoyance to her younger sisters.

Her gown seemed very appropriate for the evening: a floor length dress that hugged her every curve. Kagome loved this design: a strapless dress held by a V- Strap that was tied around her neck leaving part of her upper back bare. The colors seemed to accent her wavy dark brown hair as well; the top a pale yellow that faded downward to a deep orange. An orange hibiscus decorated her hair as it flowed about breast length.

Kikyo's dress seemed to fit her appearance as well: a icy- blue halter dress that had three embroidered flowers- a teal flower, dark blue flower and indigo flower all lined up from lightest to darkest vertically on the side of the bodice part of the dress.

Sango's dress was a black halter that had long flames that ended at the hem of the dress.

Ayume had finally decided on a bright green kimono cut dress that had a vine of flowers make their way from her left should to a diagonal to the right corner of the hem.

And Yumi's dress was just a plain jade green one, as Yumi's beliefs were that it shouldn't matter what you wore, as long as your conversation was interesting.

"Oh Ayame! I haven't seen you in ages! How was your visit to the Eastern Kingdom?" Kagome asked after hugging her friend.

"Very boring without your company, my friend. Have you seen the Taisho's yet?" asked Ayame.

"The Taisho's? Oh you mean Inuyasha Taisho right?" asked Kagome as Ayame pointed out the man the village had been talking about.

"You haven't heard Kagome? His older half brother is here as well. His name is Sesshomaru Taisho, and he is a _full_ demon! And not only is he wealthy, he's the Lord of the Western Lands as well! Plus, he's single!" exclaimed Ayame.

Kagome scrutinized each brother and could immediately tell the two apart. Both had silvery- white hair and golden eyes, but there the similarities stopped. Where Inuyasha was shorter and better built, his older brother was taller and leaner. Sesshomaru also had a crescent moon on his forehead and purple stripes on his face and his arms. And where Inuyasha was more comfortably dressed in red robes, Sesshomaru seemed to have a formal kimono on as well as armor: proving to both girls that he was used to being with a higher class. Their eyes held a different light as well: Inuyasha's were warm and friendly while Sesshoumaru's were cold and aloof.

"And who is that girl who is trying to get the elder brother's attention? Their sister?" asked Kagome as her gaze went to the female who stood next to the solemn figure.

"No, that is their second cousin Kagura. She is a wind demon and has been sent here not only as Inuyasha's ward, but as a suitor for Sesshomaru. Her father is the Lord Naraku of Omiguno Park." explained Ayame. Suddenly Kagome's mother was right in front of her and grabbing her arm.

"Come Kagome! Your father is introducing them to us! And guess what I have heard about the man next to Inuyasha! They are half- brothers and…" Mrs. Higurashi droned on about the wealth of the family while Kagome zoned out, not really that interested. Finally they reached her father and where Kikyo was as well. "Mr. Taisho! We are so happy to meet you sir! This here is my eldest daughter Kikyo," began Mrs. Higurashi, "my second eldest, Kagome." Here she pulled both girls forward as she motioned to each in turn. Together, but girls curtsied as Inuyasha bounded forward a gleam in his eyes. "My middle daughter, Mary, is over there talking to the younger daughter from the Lucas family and my two youngest Ayume and Sango are on the floor right now dancing." She finished pointing out each of the girls.

"I am so very pleased to meet all of you." began Inuyasha happily. "And if Ms. Higurashi is not taken for the next two dances I would be obliged of you accepted my request of being my partner."

Kikyo smiled up at him shyly. "No, I am not taken."

"Good, good. And Ms. Kagome, if I may have the next dance after that?" he queried looking at her. Kagome nodded in reply. "Wonderful! Now may I introduce my older _half_ brother Sesshomaru Taisho." At that Sesshomaru looked at them, holding Kagome's gaze the longest, nodded then went back to his staring arrogantly over the crowds.

"A pleasure sir, I am sure." said Mrs. Higurashi in a false cheery voice.

"And my ward: Kagura Omiguno." Kagura gave a quick curtsy then went back to trying to get Sesshomaru's attention. Whispering into Sesshomaru's ear, Kagome saw the elder brother shake his head and say in a low tone to his younger half double, "They are humans and we are demons, brother. There is a difference that I can't ignore. Even Ms. Kagome's charms will never be tolerable enough to tempt me." Fury washed over Kagome as she stared at Sesshomaru in anger. _The sauce of that man…_

With a quick good bye and bow, Inuyasha was gone with Kikyo on his arm as they approached the floor. At this time Mrs. Higurashi tried to get Sesshomaru's attention.

"Do you dance at all Mr. Taisho?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to escort Kagome to the dance floor."

"I rarely dance." was Sesshomaru's short reply, his cold mask not once moving out of place

"It is okay mother, for I have to prepare, for it is my turn next to perform." Kagome cut in hastily before Mrs. Higurashi could think of something rude to say. At her words, Sesshomaru turned to study her.

"You play the piano?" he asked curiously, his mask slipping a little.

_If you want to play that way Mr. Taisho, then let's play it like that_. "Why don't you stay and see?" she replied snapping, her voice cooler than his. He seemed surprised at this, but his mask once more went into place. Sighing she dragged her mother away from the new party and went to take her place on the seat in front of the creamy white grand piano.

A mike had been set in place and with a nod the announcer said, "Presenting Kagome Higurashi accompanying herself and singing 'Reflection'" The room seemed to dim as she played the introduction…

_Look at me…_

When Kagome began to sing, Sesshomaru suddenly calm, his inner demon soothed. Her voice, it had to be one that belonged to an angel!

'_Look at me,_

_you may think you see_

_who I really am,_

_but you'll never know me._

_Every day it's as if I play a part.'_

Suddenly, Sesshomaru found himself wanting to know her better, to understand her words and emotions. _But she's human- if you choose her, your subjects will think you have gone soft. Must not court her!_ his mind told his inner beast.

'_Now I see_

_if I wear a mask,_

_I can fool the world _

_but I cannot fool my heart.'_

From the outside, his physical traits seemed to be set into stone, but from the inside he snorted. _Only a fool follows his own heart! Besides I have been the only one here that can wear a mask!_

'_Who is this girl I see_

_staring straight back at me?_

_When will my reflection show_

_who I am inside?'_

_What is this female talking about? I must know the meaning of this song. And her father earlier said that she wrote this as well. Odd, usually women perform songs written by others, not themselves. _

'_I am now_

_in a world where I _

_have to hide my heart-_

_and what I believe in._

_But somehow,_

_I will show the world_

_what's inside my heart,_

_and be loved for who I am.'_

She looked so peaceful up there, so in cased inside her own song, that she hadn't even tried to flash a smile or flaunt her voice, she just sang.

'_Who is this girl I see_

_staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection _

_someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm_

_someone else, for all time?_

_When will my reflection show_

_who I am?'_

_Is the girl who I met, not actually the real girl?_ Wondered Sesshomaru as his inner beast growled at the men who stared at the performer, plain adoration on their faces. _Mine!_ His inner beast seemed to say,_ mine and no one else's! _Sesshomaru fought to control his emotions as his blank face was still shown to the world. _She is a human! She is not even half- demon! She is not important enough, nor does she have connections!_ His mind argued with his inner demon

'_Inside there's a heart_

_that must be free to fly,_

_with a need to know _

_the reason why,'_

Suddenly, the performer's blue eyes sent an electrifying shock down his spine as she locked eyes with him, as she sang the next few lines directly at him.

'_Why must we all conceal_

_what we think, how we feel.'_

_She is taunting me up there publicly! She is challenging my dominance, and for that she must be mine! _His inner beast howled with a rage.

'_Must there be a secret me _

_I'm forced to hide?_

_I won't pretend that I'm_

_someone else, for all time.'_

And as suddenly as the performer had caught his eyes, her eyes were back down at the keys, her fingers caressing every piece of ebony it touched

'_When will my reflection show_

_who I am inside?'_

As her hands began to slow, it became apparent to Sesshomaru that the song, no matter how lovely it was, had to end, or else he might fall in love tonight. _You already are! _Argued his inner beast.

'_When will my reflection show,_

_who I am inside?'_

Playing the last chord, she brought her eyes up slowly to face the crowd as the applause became deafening. _Must make mine! No, she is human!_ Sesshomaru's inner beast argued as he made his way towards the girl that confused him so much.

As the orchestral music began once again and the partners began to dance, a shadow loomed over Kagome as she finished putting the cover over the piano. Whirling around, she found herself face to face with _the _Sesshomaru Taisho. "Miss Kagome, if you would do the honor of dancing with me, I would be most obliged." he said in an undertone.

Kagome smiled flakily. "Sorry Sesshy-kun, but I thought that your partner had to be tolerable to your standards. And at the present time I doubt I will be anything _but_ human." With that, she turned on her heel and strode away from him smirking, only to go back to the dance floor, seconds later, accompanied none other but Inuyasha.

And so there Sesshomaru stood for the remaining of the evening: sipping his glass of champagne and watching her whirl across the dance floor. From the exterior, Sesshomaru seemed his usual bored self, but one glance at Kagome as she was twirled across the floor told everything: he was a persistent character, and would make sure that she would realize it in the end. She was his newly decided conquest, and he would be the ultimate champion. He smirked: _For who could resist the charms of this Sesshomaru for so long?_


End file.
